Le jeu du killer
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Un jeu, 13 divisions, un miliers de blagues plus ou moins débiles, qui marchent ou pas, mais qui font toujours rire...mais jamais les victimes XD léger yaoi
1. prologue

-1**Salut, c'est moi, Anders la fan du sourire qui fait peur quand tu le croises la nuit dans une petite ruelle mal éclairée. Nan, vous ne me connaissez pas ?**

**Moi qui me pensais déjà célèbre…**

**Enfin bref, je suis ici pour vous introduire ma nouvelle fic; comme vous avez pu le voir, son titre est : Le jeu du Killer.**

**Vous ne connaissez sans doute pas. Si vous connaissez, ben vous allez sûrement trouvé que j'ai raccourci les règles ? Et alors, je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma fic **

Prologue :

Un personne sur une estrade s'adresse à la foule :

« Chers amis shinigamis ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour; un jour qui entrera dans l'Histoire du Seireitei ! Cet évènement, qui a été organisé pour vous faire plaisir, n'a pu être réalisé que grâce à l'aide précieuse du lieutenant Yachiru… »

Celle-ci apparaît sur la tête de la personne qui parle, et fait un coucou à tout le monde.

« Et aussi au soutien favorable du capitaine Hitsugaya… »

- Ne me mêlez pas à ça…, grogna Tôshiro Hitsugaya qui se tenait en retrait, près de l'estrade, les bras croisés et la mine grincheuse.

« Cet évènement va vous être enfin révélé, afin que vous preniez conscience de l'ampleur du phénomène, le premier depuis l'existence de la Soul Society ! »

Des chuchotis excités se firent entendre dans la foule. La plus excitée était Matsumoto - c'était en fait elle qui avait vraiment soutenu le projet en forçant la main à son capitaine.

« Le jeu du KILLER !! »

Stupéfaction dans la salle. Puis quelqu'un lève timidement la main.

- Heuuuu, bafouille Yamada Hanatarô. En quoi ça consiste exactement ?

« Le killer, expliqua patiemment l'intervenante, est un jeu reposant sur la ruse et la malice… »

Quelqu'un, quelque part, applaudit vigoureusement. Tout le monde se retourna et vit Ichimaru en train de taper des mains, tout seul, au fond de la salle, son grand sourire méchant collé eux lèvres.

« Ce jeu a un principe très simple : chacun tire un papier dans le chapeau… » geste de la main à droite pour indiquer où se trouve le chapeau, sur l'estrade « Puis tire un papier dans la boîte… » nouveau geste de la main, cette fois à gauche, pour montrer la boîte en carton.

« Et sur le premier papier, il y a la mission qui vous est assigné. Sur le deuxième, la personne qu'elle concerne. Ce sont en quelque sorte des gages que chacun doit exécuter dans LA JOIE ET LA BONNE HUMEUR !!! » s'écria la personne en voyant que les gens du premier rang avait prit un air morne et réticent - c'était tous les autres capitaines.

« D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est une décision de Yamamoto-san »

Cependant, quelques mécontents grognèrent. A cet instant, Ichimaru monta sur l'estrade et s'empara brusquement du micro de la conférencière.

- Et celui qui n'est pas d'accord, je lui fais goûter à Shinzô, c'est clair ?

Tout le monde, ou presque, le regarda avec une goutte derrière la tête.

- Ouiiiii, ça c'est mon Gin à moi !, s'exclama Rangiku Matsumoto avec émotion.

« Bon, on commence. Faites la queue… »


	2. victime 1

**Évidemment, vous aurez deviné (nan, vous avez pas deviné ?) que la « personne » du prologue, c'était moi bien sûr XD**

**Autre chose, une petite réflexion à moi : Vous ne pensez pas qu'Ichimaru ressemble au chat du Cheshire ? Dans Alice au pays des merveilles, il y a un chat qui a toujours un grand sourire qui lui arrive aux oreilles…si vous connaissez pas, la référence vous semblera obscure.**

**Nota : On dit « killé » , kilé.**

Ichimaru classait des dossiers dans les archives - pour une fois qu'il bosse celui-là.

A un mètre de lui, dans son dos, se tenait son lieutenant, raide comme la justice, qui l'observait avec appréhension.

- Tu as un problème Izuru ?, demanda Gin sans se retourner.

- Non non !, protesta le jeune homme en secouant vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation véhémente.

- Et pourtant, tu sembles contrarié, remarqua l'albinos, toujours d'un ton badin.

- P-pas du tout !, balbutia le blondinet, le visage en feu et la main crispée sur deux petits papiers dans sa poche.

Enfin Ichimaru lui fit face. Il arborait un large sourire malsain et se rapprocha de Kira.

- Tu es sûr ?, susurra-t-il.

Le blond se cacha les yeux derrière ses mains fines.

Gin lui prit le menton entre ses longues mains pâles et lui releva la tête pour le regarder d'en dessous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-il sur un ton faussement inquiet et intimiste.

- J'ai honte, murmura Kira en évitant son regard, les joues brûlantes entre les doigts de son capitaine qui tenait toujours son visage en coupe.

- De quoi ?

- Mais je dois le faire, continua le jeune homme avec une détermination encore bien fragile.

Et là, Ichimaru sentît quelqu'un lui pincer la fesse.

Il regarda Kira, avec une pointe d'étonnement dans le regard, et une fraction de seconde, son sourire fondit pour prendre une expression blessée.

- Tu m'as killé, dit-il gravement.

Le lieutenant hocha la tête très lentement.

- Je vois, souffla Gin.


	3. victimes 2 et 3

-1**Je suis très triste, car je n'ai pas l'occasion de parler de mon personnage préféré de Bleach. Certes, j'adore Ichimaru (surtout dans mes fics ) mais ma véritable idole, c'est Ichigo….version white. On l'appelle aussi Hollow Ichigo, Dark Ichigo (je suis ton père), Hichigo Shirosaki, Ichigo Monochrome…**

**Bref, je l'adore. Il a trop la classe (sauf la langue bleue, ça c'est pas classe, loooool)…pour l'instant, je n'ai pu faire qu'une fic sur lui. J'ai pas d'inspi. Si vous avez des idées de situations rocambolesques qui pourraient mettre en scène Hichigo monochrome, n'hésiter pas à m'en faire part…**

**Au fait : Travestir un garçon en princesse ? My god, ils ont fait fort. Mais c'est une bonne idée…une bonne idée nyark nyark (en train de se faire un film avec les persos de Bleach) (compte bien en faire profiter ses lecteurs un jour ou l'autre)**

Le vantail de la porte glissa lentement. Une ombre pénétra dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre, à moitié éclairée par la lueur opaline de la pleine lune dont les rayons traversaient à peine le rideau, à la fenêtre.

L'intrus se rapprocha silencieusement du futon où était étendue une silhouette gracile allongée sur le dos. Son visage était dissimulé sous une pluie de cheveux délicatement teintés de bleu marine.

Le ténébreux visiteur nocturne s'agenouilla près de la personne endormie et lui caressa doucement le visage, révélant ainsi les traits cachés sous les mèches éparses.

L'air apaisé et serein, Yumichika Ayagesawa rêvait sans doute de choses agréables et belles. C'est du moins ce qu'Ikkaku Madarame supposait en contemplant sa figure. Puis il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, et avec un large sourire sadique, exécuta sa mission de « killer ».

Le lendemain matin, quel ne fût pas la surprise de Yumichika, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il arborait désormais des moustaches de chat dessinés au marqueur noir sur son visage.

« Ikkakuuuuuuuu !, hurla une voix terrible qui résonna sur tout le terrain d'entrainement, glaçant tous les combattants s'y trouvant.

Ikkaku Madarame sortit tranquillement de son dortoir pour rejoindre Yumichika avant que celui-ci n'assassine les tympans de tout le monde avec ses cris stridents.

Lorsque le jeune homme le vit, il resta bouche bée. Puis il éclata de rire, sans raison apparente.

Vexé, Madarame demanda :

- Quoi, ça te fait rire tant que ça de t'être fait killer dans ton sommeil ?

Mais Yumichika ne l'écoutait pas; les yeux rivés sur le visage de son ami, il s'écroula en se tenant les côtés, riant à gorge déployée de façon aussi élégante que possible - mais c'était difficile.

- Quoi ? QUOI ?, s'exclama le chauve, énervé à présent de ne pas comprendre la blague.

Entre deux crises de rire, Yumichika, toujours moustachu -le marqueur, ça ne part pas comme ça - lui prêta son miroir de poche.

Ikkaku se regarda dedans.

- NOM DE !!

- J't'ai killé, boule de billard !, s'exclama joyeusement le lieutenant Yachiru en lui sautant joyeusement au cou. Il est beau ton maquillage, non ?

Et, oui, Ikkaku arborait de magnifiques cils au mascara, des lèvres pulpeuses recouvertes de gloss brillant, les joues coquettement rougies par du blush, et les paupières d'un joli vert fluo du plus belle effet.


	4. victime 4

-1**C****'****est re-moi. Alors voilà, je me pose la question : Comment fait Tôsen pour lire les papiers que lui envoient l****'****administration ? Ou pour écrire ses rapports de mission, il fait comment ? C****'****est très dur de l****'****imaginer demandant le l****'****aide à quelqu****'****un; il demande à Aizen, vous croyez (il est tellement serviable celui-là****…****lol) ? En tout cas, je suis sûre d****'****une chose : il porte très bien le blanc ! (aucun rapport)**

**Ben oui, ça va avec son caractère, et en plus ça contraste avec sa peau; claaaaaasse !**

**Mais bon, le plus classe, il ne faut pas l'oublier, c'est Zaraki Kenpachi, son pire ennemi ! Mdrrrr**

**Ken-chan n'est pas mon perso préféré, vous le savez bien, cependant je trouve que c'est le shinigami qui a le plus de classe (vous avez peut-être remarqué : j'adore les cinglés XD)**

- J'ai soif, lança soudainement Tôsen, sans crier gare.

Konamura le regarda d'un air ahuri.

- Et bien…prend de l'eau, suggéra le capitaine de la 7ème division.

- Non, je veux du saké, répliqua l'aveugle d'un ton plat.

Interloqué, son meilleur ami le suivit alors qu'il prenait la direction du débit de boisson qui fournissait Matsumoto dans le Seireitei.

- Encore un verre ?

- Binmeuhouais…

Tôsen versa encore un peu d'alcool de riz dans la chope de son compagnon - en effet celui-ci ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un verre, comme tout le monde, parce qu'avec ses grosses pattes maladroites, il n'arrivait à rien - et reposa la bouteille.

Konamura se saisit alors de la bouteille et avala son contenu cul-sec.

- Tu nous chantes quelque chose ?, proposa le noir, un air impassible sur son visage.

Enthousiasmé par cette demande, et le cerveau embrumé par les vapeurs du saké, le grand loup se mit à gueuler, d'une grosse voix d'ivrogne déjà bien imbibé :

- Ah qu'il est beau, qu'il est beau, qu'il est beau, le beaujojo, beaujojo, beaujojo; Ah qu'il est frais, qu'il est frais, qu'il est frais, le beaujolais !!

Il n'en dit pas plus, car il s'effondra ivre mort sur le comptoir.

- J't'ai killé, chuchota Tôsen en buvant à petites gorgées son premier verre. La note s'il vous plaît !, demanda-t-il au barman.


	5. victime 5

-1**Je tiens à faire une petite précision. Comme je le disais dans le prologue, j'ai modifié les règles du jeu. En effet, le jeu n'est qu'un prétexte pour des histoires, qui ne sont pas du tout réalistes (quelqu'un me l'a fait remarquer : jamais Kira ne pincerait les fesses d'Ichimaru). Le vrai jeu se déroule ainsi : chaque personne killée doit donner sa mission à celui qui l'a killé, ainsi que le nom de la personne concernée par la mission. Et le killer doit exécuter la mission…vous avez compris, ou bien je m'explique trop mal ?**

**NdA : Ici, quelque chose de totalement irréaliste : Hinamori faisant des mots-croisés…effectivement, pour une telle activité, il faut avoir au moins un crayon et un cerveau, voyez-vous…et devinez l'élément qui manque cruellement à notre chère Momo…**

- Kira-kun, Kira-kun !

Le blond lieutenant se retourna. Il vit une Hinamori essoufflée lui courir après. Évidemment, il en avait toujours rêvé, mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas pour lui avouer son amour brûlant qu'elle était là. Il demanda donc :

- Qu'y a-t-il Hinamori ?

La jeune fille, pliée en deux à côté de lui, essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Puis elle avala une grande bouffée d'air et, les joues gonflées et rouges, elle se redressa et lâcha d'une seule traite :

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour mon mot-croisé il y a un mot que je ne trouve pas et comme tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse excepté le capitaine Aizen parce que lui il a tellement de qualités mais je ne peux pas le déranger avec ça ni Shirô-chan parce qu'ils sont très occupés.

Kira sentit une légère irritation l'envahir, comme à chaque fois que Hinamori parlait suffisamment pour qu'il soit agacé par cet étalage de bêtise. Cependant, ce sentiment fût balayé par l'affection inconditionnel qu'il lui vouait.

- Quel est ce mot ?, interrogea-t-il gentiment.

Elle lui tendît son cahier de grilles, le doigt pointé sur une ligne.

- Là, précisa-t-elle inutilement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil, puis déclara, un peu hautain :

- Et bien c'est « catastrophe ».

- Où ça ?, s'exclama Momo en regardant autour d'elle avec appréhension.

- Mais non, soupira Izuru. C'est le mot que tu cherches. « catastrophe ».

- Ooooh, fit la jeune fille.

Puis elle eut un grand sourire qui fit rougir Kira jusqu'aux oreilles et elle applaudit.

- Tu es si intelligent Kira-kun.

Elle sortit un crayon de sa poche.

- Comment tu écris ça ? Gatastrof ?

- Non, **ca**…**ca**tastrophe.

Elle leva un regard vide sur lui.

- Comment as-tu dit ?

- J'ai dit catastrophe.

- Pardon ? Tatastrophe?

- Non ! Ca ! Catastrophe !

- Tu peux me répéter la première syllabe, je n'ai pas bien entendu.

- Ca !

- Quoi ?

- CA ! CA ! CA ! C'est catastrophe bon sang !, s'écria le jeune lieutenant, au bord de la crise de nerf.

C'est alors que le sourire de Hinamori s'élargit.

- Je t'ai killé ! Youpi !!

- Hein ?, fit Kira, hébété.

- Tu as dit « caca ». C'était mon gage.

- Mais…c'est puéril, balbutia le blondinet.

- Bouhouuuuu !, cria la jeune femme en s'enfuyant, en pleurs.

Elle fit tomber son cahier de mots-croisés.

- Hinamori !, s'exclama Kira en lui courrant après, piétinant le cahier abandonné.


	6. victime 6 : échec

**Suite à une proposition faite dans une review (et vivement encouragée par Saidry, faut bien le dire), je me suis attelée à la conception d'un fanart XD en fait, c'était pas vraiment une demande, hein, mais ça m'a donné envie de le faire; enfin bref, du coup, j'ai dessiné Yumichika et Ikkaku tels qu'ils apparaissent dans le chapitre 4. N'ayant aucune forme d'habileté avec les moyens informatiques de créations artistiques, j'ai préféré tout faire à la main, c'est-à-dire pour tout instrument ce que j'avais sous la main, à savoir des crayons de couleur aquarelles et un stylo-feutre noir. A vous de vous faire opinion, si vous avez la curiosité de vous rendre à cette adresse : http:// puis andersss. et slash art slash Beauties-72961265**

**ps : c'est vraiment cool si ma fic incite mes lecteurs à faire des fan arts En tout cas, ça me flatte beaucoup…**

Shuuhei Hisagi feuilletait frénétiquement un ouvrage gros comme un dictionnaire, tout en marchant d'un pas vif dans une des multiples allées du Seireitei.

Arrivé devant la section de recherche et développement des technologies, il hésita.

Puis, la mine décidée, il dépassa les gardes et entra.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi - alias « panda périmé » chez certains de ses subordonnés qui ne l'aimaient pas tellement - attendait assis derrière son bureau, les doigts entrecroisés et posés devant lui. Lorsque le lieutenant Hisagi pénétra dans la pièce, il eut un hoquet de terreur en apercevant le capitaine de la 12ème division, qui ressemblait à une image diabolique dissimulée sous un calme factice - ou à un banquier.

- Que puis-je pour vous lieutenant…

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à un post-it sur le coin de son bureau.

- …Hisagi-san.

Le jeune homme se raidit, tentant de chasser sa peur. Kurotsuchi l'observait, comme un serpent observait un oiseau avant de le dévorer.

Shuuhei déglutit. Sa glotte resta bloquée à mi-chemin et il s'étouffa à moitié.

Nemu, surgie de nulle part, lui tapa dans le dos jusqu'à ce que ça passe.

- Merci Nemu, grinça Mayuri sur un ton pincé - il avait déçu que le lieutenant ne se soit pas étranglé avec sa propre salive, pour avoir la permission de l'étudier de manière un peu plus approfondie qu'un simple aperçu visuel, par trop superficiel d'après lui pour connaître véritablement un être humain (ou un shinigami).

Comprenant à demi-mot que sa présence gênait, la jeune femme effectua une courbette révérencieuse puis s'éclipsa.

- Asseyez-vous, le temps de vous remettre, déclara le capitaine en désignant un siège en face de lui.

Hisagi s'y assit, la mine un peu pâle. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, il serra son livre et se mit à réciter :

- Quelle différence y-a-t-il entre une vache et une tôle ?

Puis il reprit son souffle. Mayuri le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

- Alors ? Vous donnez votre langue au chat ?, interrogea le jeune lieutenant avec un note de triomphe.

- Et bien, commença le scientifique sur un ton docte. La vache est un mammifère, un être vivant qui plus est. Elle se reproduit de façon sexuée; elle dispose d'un système digestif composé de…

- Oui oui, mais la réponse, ce n'est pas ça !, coupa Hisagi, emporté par son élan.

- Ah bon ? Et quelle est-elle alors ?, grogna Kurotsuchi avec agacement.

- Aucune. Toutes les deux ont du lait !

Le chef de la 12ème le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

- Mais oui, expliqua patiemment Hisagi. « Ont du lait »…« ondulée ».

Il éclata de rire.

- Excellente non ?

Kurotsuchi continuait de le fixer, se demandant s'il fallait qu'il appelle les infirmiers tout de suite ou attendre que le lieutenant soit sorti.

- J'en ai une autre, grommela le brun.

Il compulsa son livre, Les 100 meilleurs blagues (édition Kuchiki).

- Ah, voilà : Un mille-patte rentre chez lui; sa femme lui dit « Il est tard, où étais-tu donc ? » et il répond « Chez le vendeur de chaussures. »

A nouveau, Shuuhei éclate de rire, et à nouveau, Mayuri le regarde comme on contemple un spécimen particulièrement intéressant sous un microscope.

Voyant que ses blagues laissent le scientifique totalement froid, et ayant pour mission de la faire rire, le jeune lieutenant regarda à la fin du livre. C'était des plaisanteries qu'il n'aimait guère, car elles étaient consacrées à l'humour gore.

- Qu'est-ce qui est adorable, qui a de grands yeux innocents, un petit museau rose attendrissant, de grandes oreilles, et qui est rouge carmin ?

Mayuri lui jeta un regard vide.

- Un gentil petit lapin tout mignon, à la fourrure toute douce et qui ressemble à si méprendre à Panpan dans Bambi….une fois plongé dans le mixer allumé.

Le jeune homme grimaça. Sa gentillesse naturelle, et son amour des petits lapins, faisait de lui le pire auditeur pour ce type de blague.

Mais, étrangement, le coin des lèvres de Kurotsuchi frémirent. Une sorte de sourire en demi-lune se forma sur son visage masqué, dévoilant un bref instant l'éclat inquiétant de ses dents en forme de pierres tombales.

Au bord de l'apoplexie, Hisagi s'enfuit du bureau.


	7. mystère

-1**Zut ! Le lien pour le fanart, je peux pas le mettre, ça marche pas ! Bon, vous marquez « http:// » + « andersss » point « deviantart » + slash + « art » + slash + « ****Beauties-72961265 »**

**A part ça, je voulais vous dire : …**

**C'était intéressant hein ? A la vérité, c'est un peu le thème de ce chapitre XD**

Nemu était assise. Elle regarda fixement deux petits bouts de papiers.

Puis elle les jeta dans le feu et s'en alla.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre…XD XD XD**


	8. victime 7 : échec

-1**C'est Saidry qui va être contente. (Les autres, vous avez aussi le droit d'être contents hein ? Lol)**

- Shiro-shan, Shiro-chan !

Le capitaine de la dixième division continua son chemin d'un pas lourd, comme si de rien n'était, et comme si surtout il n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout furieux.

Le capitaine Ukitake arriva à son niveau.

- Voyons Shiro-chan, tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

La garçon tourna enfin la tête vers lui : ses yeux étaient réduits à deux petites fentes brillant d'une lueur folle quasi psychotique, et le tremblement de ses lèvres, accompagné du grognement qui s'en échappait, faisait penser à un doberman sur le point de mordre.

Le capitaine de la treizième division recula d'un pas, les mains en l'air et une goutte à la tempe :

- Allons Tôshiro, je ne faisais que plaisanter…

- C'est _capitaine Hitsugaya_ !, rétorqua celui-ci en détournant le regard, les sourcils froncés.

Ukitake devînt sérieux.

- Il faut que je te parle…

- Quoi donc ?

- Eh bien…

Il sortit des rubans roses de son kimono.

- J'aimerais te coiffer !

Mais le garçon aux yeux turquoise avait disparu à la vitesse de la lumière.

….

….

Heureusement, Ukitake Jyûshiro a plus d'un tour dans son sac. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il retrouva quand même le capitaine de la 10ème - surtout que celui-ci, pas très malin, s'était réfugié au premier endroit où le cherchait, son bureau.

Evidemment, il y avait des verrous, tous tirés pour empêcher quiconque - et surtout Ukitake - d'entrer - et encore moins Matsumoto, mais celle-ci était occupé avec Shuuhei. Cependant les verrous ne s'opposèrent pas longtemps au charisme pénétrant - et surtout au pied de biche - du capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs.

Triomphant, ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce, se trouvant d'un Tôshiro atterré et impuissant.

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te faire des petites nattes !!, supplia le malade (dans tous les sens du terme), toujours armé de ses rubans roses.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Hitsugaya d'un air résigné.

Il sortit son zanpakutoh.

Et trancha en deux, d'un seul geste, les tout mignons petits rubans. Il rangea son épée.

- Aaaaah !, s'écria Ukitake. Shunshui va être déçu, c'est lui qui me les avait prêté pour te killer.

- Rah, encore ce jeu débile !, rugit le garçon en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Bon tant pis, fit le capitaine de la 13ème , philosophe, en haussant les épaules.

Il sortit une sucette parfum fraise d'une de ses poches.

- Si tu m'appelles Papa, je promet de te donner cette sucette !

- Ça fait partie de ce jeu d'abruti ?, bougonna Hitsugaya.

- Non non, nia l'autre avec un sourire lumineux. C'est juste pour le plaisir.

Le garçon poussa un soupir exaspéré - surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à la tentation.


	9. victime 8 : échec et victime 9

-1**Certains d'entre vous se sont sûrement demandé qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu dans le chapitre sur Nemu. Pourquoi ne se constituait-il de seulement 3 phrases, qui en plus n'étaient même pas drôle ? Je vais vous le dire : parce que j'aime l'absurde.**

**C'est une sorte de tradition, un truc que j'aime glisser plus ou moins subtilement dans mes fics. Une obsession, en quelque sorte. Sûrement quelque chose qui caractérise mon style d'écriture - je me targue d'en avoir un, ce qui est peut-être un peu présomptueux mais…c'est idiot d'être présomptueuse et de s'en excuser humblement à la fois, alors tant pis.**

**Toujours est-il que ça fait partie de moi. De cette fic. Ce chapitre, comme chacun que j'écris, étais nécessaire. Peut-être ne l'avez-vous pas aimé. Peut-être l'avez-vous trouvé inutile et décevant. Mais ce n'est pas à vous de décider - et oui, j'ai déjà fait mon plan d'écriture, et il n'y a que peu de place à la suggestion.**

**Sinon, autre chose : non, je ne suis pas en manque d'inspiration. A la vérité, il y a encore 4 chapitres à suivre, en comptant celui que vous vous apprêtez à lire.**

**Voilà. Bonne lecture.**

Rukia bailla. Elle était tourmentée par d'effroyables cauchemars; ça avait commencé le jour où elle avait appris qui elle devait « killer » et comment.

Chaque nuit, elle faisait ce même rêve; alors elle s'obligeait à rester éveillé, mais c'était pire encore.

A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle avait honte. Si Niisama savait qu'il apparaissait nu dans ses rêves…oh, rien que d'y penser, elle en défaillait.

En effet, sa mission consistait à déshabiller Byakuya. N'importe quelle femme shinigami aurait été ravie de le faire - excepté Rukia; mais il était tellement…hautain, que cela refroidissait toute tentative d'approche.

Elle en avait parlé à Renji, mais il n'avait pas su comment l'aider à remédier à son problème, si ce n'est en lui disant « Ben t'as qu'à l'faire, comme ça ce sera réglé. ».

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à ce souvenir. Quel crétin ce Renji !

D'ailleurs…mais le voilà qui court vers elle.

- Rukia ! Rukia !

Il arriva près d'elle, l'air tout fier.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !, s'exclama-t-il en lui montrant un dictionnaire.

Elle lui jeta un regard vide et fatigué.

- Heu…oui Renji, un dico, c'est formidable. Je suis contente que tu saches enfin ce que c'est.

- Mais noooon, grogna le rouquin en lui tapant sur la tête. Idiote, j'ai regardé « déshabiller » pour toi dans ce livre. Vois tous les efforts que je fais pour toi !

La jeune fille rougit affreusement au mot « déshabiller », mais son ami ne sembla pas le remarquer et continua sa tirade :

- Ah j'te jure, aucune reconnaissance ! Alors que je me décarcasse ! Même que c'était la première fois de ma vie que je pénétrais dans la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre - j'y étais déjà entré, une fois que je me battais avec Ikkaku et que j'avais défoncer le mur…alors évidemment, la gardienne des livres m'avait dans le nez depuis le début, et j'ai eu du mal à trouver ce que je voulais, mais bon enfin voilà…

Il ouvrit le volume et souligna de son ongle la définition :

- **« déshabiller :****[dezabije **_**verbe transitif » **_je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, alors passons… **« 1. dépouiller partiellement ou totalement (quelqu'un) de ses habits**** »**

Il l'observa, guettant sa réaction, mais la pauvre était assez ralentie par le manque de sommeil.

- Et alors, quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

Énervé, Renji lui hurla dans les oreilles :

- YA MARQUE « PARTIELLEMENT » TRIPLE ANDOUILLE !

- NE ME TRAITE PAS D'ANDOUILLE, ANDOUILLE !

- Vous êtes trop bruyant.

Les deux jeunes shinigamis cessèrent de se disputer pour fixer Byakuya Kuchiki qui venait d'entrer.

- Nii-Niisama !, bégaya sa sœur.

- Ca-capitaine !, bafouilla son lieutenant.

Tout deux étaient rouges comme des tomates bien mûres. Byakuya haussa très très légèrement le sourcil dans une moue intriguée :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je vous dérange peut-être ?

- NON !!, s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Puis ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

Un peu plus étonné, Byakuya s'approcha.

Rukia riva son regard sur l'écharpe moche de son frère. Elle n'avait jamais osé le lui dire - comme personne dans tout le Seireitei - mais cette chose ne le mettait absolument pas en valeur. Cependant, il y tenait beaucoup, car c'était sa grand-mère qui le lui avait tricoté avant de mourir.

Néanmoins, il ne lui en voudrait pas si elle le lui retirait quelques minutes.

Omnubilée par son objectif - et rendue folle par la manque de sommeil - elle se jeta sur le capitaine de la 6ème division.

Celui-ci fit un pas de côté, et Rukia continua sa course contre le mur, auquel elle vînt dire bonjour.

Renji s'apprêtait à l'aider à se relever quand Byakuya l'arrêta, une main sur son épaule.

- Au fait Renji, il y a une chose que je dois faire…

Le jeune shinigami tourna la tête vers lui, et reçu une léchouille sur la joue.

Il y eut une seconde de silence complet; un ange passa (« Coucou les gars »).

Puis :

- Je t'ai killé, murmura sobrement Byakuya avant de quitter la pièce.

Renji se toucha la joue, encore humide. Il remarqué alors qu'il pissait le sang par le nez.

- Oh putain !


	10. victime 10

-1**Ya un truc qui m'énerve (c'est sans rapport avec Bleach, mais bon…) c'est les résumés de fics avec marqué dedans « désolé pour le résumé pourri ». Ben, si ça se trouve, vous êtes concerné, alors écoutez bien : Si votre résumé est nul, attendez d'en trouver un autre; mais surtout, arrêtez de vous excuser ! Après tout, c'est bien de votre faute s'il est nul ce résumé ! Vous attendez quoi ? Qu'on vous dise que votre résumé n'est pas aussi naze que vous le dites ? Mais il n'y a QUE vous pour juger; c'est VOTRE fic.**

**Voilà. C'est mon avis. Auteurs de fics, prenez vos responsabilités, et soyez fiers de ce que vous êtes; il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour aimer ce que vous faîtes, alors ne vous découragez pas, persévérez !**

…

Matsumoto guettait, debout sur le toit de la 10ème division, avec une paire de jumelles.

Enfin, il sortit.

Toute excitée, elle rangea son matériel d'espionnage et sauta gracieusement du toit pour atterrir par terre comme un chat, c'est-à-dire sur ses quatre pattes.

- Oh mon dieu je me suis cassée un ongle !, gémit-elle.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de vue sa future victime. Heureusement que la 9ème et la 10ème était toute proche l'une de l'autre. Une chance.

La jeune femme se mit à courir, haletant sous le poids de son énorme poitrine.

- Shuheiiii !, appela-t-elle alors qu'une silhouette marchait tranquillement à quelques mètres devant la vive rouquine.

Le lieutenant 69 se retourna, son air éternellement ahuri plaqué au visage - mais en fait c'était pour imiter son capitaine pour qui il avait une admiration sans borne, et surtout, déraisonnable.

La belle se tordit alors la cheville.

- Oh la la !, couina-t-elle en s'écroula au ralenti sur le macadam, ses cheveux brillants dans le soleil et s'envolant autour de sa tête comme une auréole lumineuse alors qu'elle chutait.

Enfin, ce fût du moins la vision - angélique, je vous l'accorde - de Shuhei Hisagi, qui, poussé par son grand cœur - et peut-être secrètement dans l'espoir qu'elle le laisserait la peloter pour le remercier - se précipita pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se croûte lamentablement comme le pire des ivrognes après une cuite mémorable - mais avec la classe en plus.

D'ailleurs lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, il plongea par inadvertance son nez dans ses cheveux si flamboyants et y sentit une agréable odeur de saké. Ce parfum enflamma les sens du pauvre Hisagi, qui, peu habitué à ce genre de sensation, laissa tomber la malheureuse.

- Aïe !

Honteux, 69 ramassa la jolie lieutenant qui se mit à geindre :

- Oh, je crois que j'ai la cheville foulée…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous porter jusqu'à la 4ème division, répondit le brun ténébreux en tentant de prendre l'air digne - et ne réussissant qu'à prendre l'air ridicule.

- Ooooh, comme c'est gentil à toi !, susurra Rangiku Matsumoto en exagérant le mouvement de ses lèvres rouges de manière sexy.

Hisagi devînt rouge tomate. Matsumoto approcha lentement son visage de celui du jeune homme.

- Il faut que je te remercie, chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux d'un bleu très pâles plongés dans les pupilles d'un noir de jais de 69.

Ce dernier se mit à trembler en sentant le souffle chaud de Matsumoto sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha alors pour l'embrasser…

Mais c'est à ce moment-là que la rouquine sortit quelque chose de sa poche et l'interposa entre eux deux. Ce fut donc cette chose qu'Hisagi embrassa.

- Aaaaaah, grogna-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche, dégoûté.

La rousse arborait un sourire banane digne d'Ichimaru. Et c'est d'ailleurs une photo d'Ichimaru qu'elle tenait fièrement entre leurs visages et où le lieutenant de la 9ème avait déposé son langoureux - car très frustré - baiser.

- Ah ah ah, je t'ai killé ! Je t'ai killé !, s'exclama la belle en se relevant d'un bond, la cheville pas foulée pour un sous.

Hisagi n'en revenait pas. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait…il avait…il avait embrassé une photo d'Ichimaru, qui faisait un clin d'œil à l'objectif et surtout exhibait ses fesses.

Une vision qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

D'ailleurs il s'évanouit. BLAM, il s'écrasa face contre terre.

- Shuuhei ?, s'étonna Matsumoto en s'arrêtant de danser « la danse de la chance » (demandez Madarame pour apprendre). Shuuhei ? Hey, Shuuhei ? Oh mon dieu ! Je vais te porter jusqu'à la 4ème division !!

Elle prit le faux beau gosse sur son dos et l'emporta.


	11. victime 11 : échec

**J'ai écrit ça à la gare. J'aime pas écrire en public, mais dans une gare ou dans le train, s'il n'y a personne que je connais, je peux. Je pense que dans les lieux public, où j'ai peu de chance de croiser une connaissance, je parviens à écrire. Parce qu'en fait, je suis assez timide, alors quand j'écris quelque chose, c'est toujours un peu personnel…**

Accompagné du bout de chou aux cheveux roses qui lui servait de lieutenant, Zaraki Kenpachi courrait dans le Seireitei.

Il avait entendu dire que l'artisan qui fabriquait ses clochettes (pour sa coiffure de guerrier) était mort.

C'était là un grave problème, bien que sans rapport avec le fait qu'il courrait dans le Seireitei (il était en retard pour une partie de pétanque bretonne avec Ikkaku).

- Dis Ken-chan, c'est qui que tu dois killer ?, interrogea Yachiru sur son épaule.

Kenpachi sortit de ses pensées profondes, qui comportaient sur les clochettes et les cochonnets.

- Hein ?

- Ben oui, le super jeu, tu sais bien !, insista la gamine.

- Heu…chais plus, marmonna le capitaine de la 11ème.

- Oh, quel étourdi tu fais ! Est-ce que tu te rappelles au moins de ce que tu devais

faire ?

L'homme s'arrêta brusquement, raide comme un mur.

La fillette fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ken-chan ?

- Yachiru je…

Il ferma la bouche. La rouvrit.

- Je t'…

Ses mots l'étouffèrent, il se mit à tousser violemment.

- Je t'ai….kof kof kof.

Il cracha par terre un peu de sang, tant il forçait sa gorge à faire sortir des mots si inhabituels.

La petite fille paniqua et se mit à crier :

- A l'aide ! Ken-chan fait un malaise !

- La ferme !, grinça le shinigami aux pics en s'essuyant le sang au coin des lèvres. Ça va, c'est pas comme si j'étais Ukitake !

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?, demanda Yachiru alors il reprenait sa course.

- Rien.

Il n'avait pas réussi. De toute façon, il n'était pas doué pour avouer son affection. Dire « je t'aime », même à celle qu'il considérait presque comme sa propre fille, ça ne marcherait pas. C'était trop. Ça le rendait malade rien que d'essayer.

« Tant pis pour le killer. » pensa-t-il avant de retourner à ses réflexions sur les clochettes.


	12. victime 12 : échec

**Voici le dernier chapitre de ce « jeu du killer ». Snif, quelle émotion hein ? Pour finir en beauté, j'ai choisi de mettre en scène à nouveau mon personnage fétiche de fanfic (j'adore écrire pour lui…XD). Et bien sûr fidèle à moi-même : perverse attituuuuuuuude !!**

Ichimaru se glissa discrètement dans les quartiers du capitaine Aizen, après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait vu.

Il referma le vantail coulissant. Sôsuke l'attendait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Gin, comme c'est gentil de me rendre visite…mais n'est-il pas un peu tard pour une visite de courtoisie ?

- Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. De plus, le genre d'activité à laquelle nous allons nous livrer nécessite d'être dissimulées par les ténèbres nocturnes afin de pouvoir perdurer, susurra l'albinos en se rapprochant de sa proie.

Il ne portait son manteau de capitaine, trop voyant dans l'obscurité; juste le kimono noir de tout shingeki. Confortable, sobre et extrêmement facile à enlever.

- Et à quel genre d'activité allons-nous nous livrer, j'aimerais savoir ?, interrogea le chef de la 5ème division en continuant de sourire de manière de plus en plus inquiétante dans la pénombre qui grandissait, alors que dehors, la nuit tombait enfin complètement.

- Oh, je vous laisse deviner, répondit Ichimaru sur un ton taquin en enlaçant son vis-à-vis, les bras indolemment passés autour de son cou.

- Tu voulais me voir peut-être, dit une voix amusé derrière lui.

Pris en flagrant délit, Gin se retourna.

C'était Aizen qui venait de parler. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte en silence.

Il rengaina son zanpakutoh, et l'illusion qu'Ichimaru tenait entre ses bras presque tendrement se dissipa.

L'albinos renifla, faisant mine d'être vexé; mais en vérité il était déçu.

- Si vous ne vouliez pas, vous n'aviez qu'à le dire; il était inutile de…

- Je n'ai rien prétendu de tel, répliqua calmement Aizen, qui en deux pas, avait rejoint Ichimaru.

Il élargit lentement le col du kimono de son compagnon, dévoilant un torse très blanc, aussi blanc qu'un rayon de lune.

Il passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille et posa le doigt sur la lèvre souriante de Gin.

- Cependant, je ne te le dirais qu'une fois : je suis le seul à pouvoir t'étreindre. Toi tu n'as pas le droit, ajouta Sôsuke avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Il embrassa brutalement le chef de la 3ème division, qui avant de s'abandonner, pensa « Je ne pourrais jamais le killer, il est bien trop malin ».


	13. épilogue

Les shinigamis s'entassaient comme des sardines dans leur boîte, les uns sur les autres, dans l'immense endroit qui leur servait de salle des fêtes pour les grandes occasions - c'est à dire pour des bagarres mémorables, telle que la fois où Byakuya avait décidé de se bastonner avec Kenpachi à cause d'un truc qu'il avait fait à ses superbes cheveux de fille….heu bref, passons.

Sur l'estrade, quelqu'un s'empara du micro.

- J'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncer la fin du jeu du killer !

Il y eut de nombreux soupirs de soulagement.

Ichimaru (ton chouinard) : Pourquoiiiii ?

Sa tête fût immédiatement écrasée par l'énorme poitrine de Matsumoto qui voulait le consoler - « pauvre petit ».

- Et le grand gagnant est………

Tout le monde retînt son souffle…

…

Suspense pour toi aussi lecteur…

…

…

…

- Yamamoto-san !

Tout le public : QUOIIIII ?

Yamamoto s'avance sur scène; le projo se rive sur lui.

Petites étoiles roses autour du gagnant, qui prend le micro.

Yamamoto : Et oui, mes très chers amis, je vous ai tous killé, en vous forçant à vous faire des farces minables pendant plus de deux mois.

- Et pour cette fabuleuse performance, s'exclama la présentatrice en lui arrachant le micro des mains, vous avez gagné le gros lot…

Un rideau rouge fût tiré, dévoilant.

- Un tricycle rose !!!!!

Yamamoto (s'essuyant une petite larmichette au coin de l'oeil) : J'en rêvais...

C'est alors que Yachiru se jeta dessus et pédala. Elle disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Reviens ici toi, s'écria le vieux en lui courant après à grand coup de shumpo.

- Voilà, merci d'avoir suivi et participé à ce jeu incroyable, et encore merci aux organisateurs, Rangiku-san et Tôshiro-kun.

Hitsugaya (les bras croisés, la mine boudeuse, comme d'hab quoi) : Ne me mêlez pas à ça. Et c'est capitaine Hitsugaya, combien de fois faut-il que je le répète ?

- Et applaudissons également Kage, Nanamy-chan, Saidry fan de fanarts, Yuitsu du côté obscur de la fraise, Zapette, Clewilan nosebleed, Elisa, Black vision et Shashiin pour leurs magnifiques commentaires.

Renji : On s'en fouuuuut !

Madarame : Ouais, faisons la fête plutôt !

Matsumoto (sort les bouteilles de sous son kimono) (c'était donc pour ça que ses seins avaient cette forme bizarre ?) : Saké pour tout le monde !!!

Byakuya sortit de la pièce, l'air navré, pendant que tout le monde s'amusait à picoler. Il n'a vraiment aucun sens de l'humour.


End file.
